godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
EMPTY
useless description of this Nothing .... this is not darkness or something, this is not this, this is not all, this is not anything, it is always less than any thing, even itself. There is nothing that can describe or measure it. Since it is useless. Any worlds end here, even emptiness and this world itself end here. This is not a void, nothing, or something else is not there, it is less than not or ... Emptiness is the tip, the boundary of any force beyond which emptiness itself follows. You cannot surpass that which is not. Note for the description I am using something specific while it is impossible to describe it. This rejection of everything, even of himself, is not a concept of nonexistence, it is something lower, so low that any scale breaks, and the bottom becomes nothing and forever continues to become something smaller, even if it has an end, it happens infinitely forever, emptiness is not the bottom or something, it ... in no world there is such a word to say that since everything ends here, nothing ends here, everything lower ends here and what doesn’t begin, not it was and never will be. To concretize or describe this means spending time in vain. You imagine this as a black background, right? But this is not so ... you imagine it as something, then you are doing it as something, while it is not even anything, it is less than the concept itself less, which can make any thing less than something or nothing. There is no size or ... there is generally NOTHING OR EVERYTHING ... interesting fact, which is worth telling in more detail it seems clear that this is the supreme lesser something and it is independent of someone or something and it seems logical to believe that it cannot act as something living, since this is not there, but do you see what the problem is? It is possible, yes it can behave like something. So emptiness created the spirit of Death and the Dragon of chaos, so this something did not allow Gaster to enter the True Omnivers with all his might. It’s just a paradox ... and no, it’s not a hidden absolute god, it’s still nothing, but it behaves just beyond the bounds of theory. techniques and attacks creation-creates a creature with any power and gives him a specific goal to which he will go forever. Facts 1.everything created is automatically placed here. 2.No one is able to somehow critically affect this. 3.Actually behaves like something alive. 4.Always more than what you imagine. 5.In fact, the force of emptiness is even Senusret, but perhaps proportionally greater. 6. It is indestructible since it is impossible to destroy that which is not. 7.Only emptiness does not allow Gaster to penetrate the True Omnivers with all its might. 8.it does not have a being who embodies it. 9.it is not a void, as it is something more and less than a void.